villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Morgana (Tales of Arcadia)/Synopsis
The story of the chaotic witch Morgan le Fay from DreamWorks's Tales of Arcadia trilogy. History Background Morgana was an ancient witch who once lived in the dead-filled forests of Bulgaria, which has existed before humans and trolls, and eventually became Merlin's student with whom she experimented on magic. However, she eventually betrayed her teacher through unknown means, causing him to cut her left hand clean-off. Following this, she became his archenemy and forged a green prosthetic to replace her left hand. Having been fueled by an obsession with chaos and hatred for Merlin, Morgana manipulated the planet Earth's history by creating the first wars between mankind and trollkind. The bloodshed and violence Morgana made has caused the first Heartstone to rot from within, thus causing the warlord Gunmar to be born. Having indirectly created Gunmar because of said wars, Morgana came up with the idea of the Eternal Night, which she could use to commit genocide on mankind by trollkind destroying them all without the fear of being turned to stone by daylight. However, she was just using them to get what she truly wanted all along: to conquer the world through chaos. It is shown that in the year 1297 A.D., Angor Rot sought out Morgana and asked for power so he can protect his village from Gunmar and his armies. However, the Pale Lady instead turned Angor's offering into a curse and made his soul a ring called the Inferna Copula, which she would use to enslave Angor Rot, using him to kill the Trollhunters. At some point in her life, she lost the Inferna Copula, which eventually came to another one of her creations, Stricklander, by unknown means. Unbeknownst to the trolls in the Battle of Killahead, when Deya the Deliverer banished Gunmar and the Gumm-Gumms into the Darklands, Merlin and Morgana clashed to determine the world's fate. However, Merlin won the battle and trapped Morgana in the Heartstone in Trollmarket, which was beneath the land that would eventually become the town of Arcadia, although he lost most of his magic upon doing so. Despite this, Morgana was able to frequently exit her imprisoned body and enter various places of power. ''Trollhunters'' Part 2 It is shown that the Janus Order, an evil organization of changelings, led by Otto Scarrbach, are dedicated to freeing Gunmar. They worship Morgana as their advisor, who speaks to them through an old turntable. One instance of this was when she was whispering to Otto while he was interrogating Toby, Claire, Blinky, and NotEnrique. However, she abandons them after Gunmar enters the Janus Order's secret base and kills them all before going to Trollmarket (except for Otto Scarrbach, who he uses as a vessel to distract the new Trollhunter, Jim Lake Jr., but Otto is killed by Jim). In the final episode of Part 2, "In the Hall of the Gumm-Gumm King", after Gunmar takes control of Trollmarket with Usurna's help, Claire Nuñez uses her Shadow Staff (which she took from Angor Rot in Part 1) to create a portal so big that her friends and the remaining trolls could evacuate Trollmarket. However, as a result, she is linked to Morgana because of the Shadow Staff. She takes Angor's head and goes to Morgana to free her from her imprisonment. When Claire presents his head, Morgana says that Angor shall rise and set her free, before telling Claire that they are forever linked to each other, and that they are one. Part 3 After Gunmar has taken control of Trollmarket, Dictatious Maximus Galadrigal tries to find anything that can help him, but couldn't see well because his eyes were blinded by Blinky. However, he hears Morgana's voice, which comes from the Janus Order's turntable and repeatedly whispers, “I will return.” When Dictatious gets soothed by her voice, she creepily reaches out her right hand out of the phonograph's horn at his ear. Dictatious tells this to Usurna, who believes Morgana to be nothing but a myth. In an attempt to prove him wrong, Usurna repeats her name four times, but since her name is cursed, the phonograph starts turning again and Morgana says to call to her. Because she believes that Gunmar should remain unaware of this, Usurna throws the phonograph down a deep chasm, saying it will be forgotten to the ages. In Blinky's library, as Gunmar scurries through many books in desperation to finding the key to creating a doomsday-scenario called the Eternal Night, Morgana uses a magical book to tell him to call to her so the key to the Eternal Night will be his, despite the fact that the phonograph is now lost in a chasm, and reveals to him a shrine in Bulgaria. Gunmar reaches the said shrine by crossing the Black Sea, and when he arrives, Morgana has Claire give him the head of Angor Rot, promising that her champion will find the way to bring forth the Eternal Night upon the world. She also tells Gunmar that Dictatious is a fraud. Morgana tries to use her connection with Claire on a murder attempt on her boyfriend, Jim Lake, Jr., who is now the Trollhunter. Jim is surprised to see that Morgana is using Claire's body to try to kill him, and she tries to suck him down a black portal, but NotEnrique manages to get Claire unconscious. When Jim asks him who Morgana is, NotEnrique tells him that it's not someone he would want to date. Following this, Morgana, in Claire's body, gets subjugated by Jim and Toby with help from Blinky and Stricklander. She gloats about herself and tries to use it as a distraction, but Stricklander and Blinky are able to open a portal to the Shadow Realm, thus allowing Jim and Toby to return Claire's spirit to her body before she is lost for good. Morgana nearly succeeds in tempting Stricklander into closing the portal, but it is too late for her; the boys are able to return Claire's spirit to her body, thus severing her and Morgana's connection. Morgana's spirit appears once again at the Temple of Aysa-Thoon toward Gunmar, a brainwashed Draal, and a chained Aaarrrggghhh. Gunmar gives her Angor's eye. Using this, she restores his soul and resurrects him so she can use him as her assassin once again. Once resurrected, Angor vows to kill Jim Lake, Jr. once and for all. Morgana tells Gunmar and Angor to set up a trap for the Trollhunter and his friends. At the time Gunmar takes the Staff of Avalon from Merlin's tomb, a wisp reveals that Morgana's body is trapped in a secret chamber beneath the Heartstone in Trollmarket. Angor soon arrives at Trollmarket to confront Gunmar for betraying him and leaving him for dead, but Morgana reminds Angor of who he truly serves, but threatens to destroy him if he fails her. Gunmar attempts to use the Staff of Avalon to free Morgana's body, but realizes that only humans can wield the staff. With that, he demands that Ursuna kidnap a changeling, who fails. However, Gunmar is able to use his forces to kidnap both Stricklander and Barbara Lake, holding Barbara hostage to convince Stricklander into freeing Morgana in exchange for Barbara's life. While Stricklander holds the staff and speaks the incantation, he uses it to attack Gunmar. Then, he and Barbara escape, not realizing the Staff is still activated, thus unknowingly allowing Gunmar to use it to free Morgana's body. Morgana's spirit enters her body seconds before this happens. With Gunmar's help, Morgana is finally free of her imprisonment, where she proclaims, “The Eternal Night is here!” Now that she is finally free after centuries of being imprisoned, Morgana begins to create the Eternal Night, starting with killing off a few of Gunmar's Gumm-Gumm soldiers to use their remains in her spell, declaring it a sacrifice. She also activates the Staff of Avalon. While Gunmar makes a speech about trollkind's dominance in the world, Morgana holds a private meeting with Angor Rot, in which, while telling him that he is her champion and she will be by her side when she dominates the world, she reveals that Gunmar is merely a pawn to do what she wants, and that he will be disposed of once he's outlived his usefulness. Soon, cracks begin to form in the ground underneath the canal, and Claire and Toby, wearing new suits of armor gifted to them by Merlin, arrive at the Battle of the Bands once high school is over for the year. Once her, Darci, and Mary's performance starts, Claire tries to get everyone to evacuate from what is to come, but Darci and Mary don't believe it, believing it's just part of the performance. They realize it's too late and that Claire was right all along, as the ground shatters and a fiery twister shoots up into the air, covering Arcadia entirely in darkness and allowing Gunmar's army to emerge from underneath and attack the citizens. Meanwhile, both Merlin and Aaarrrggghhh try to ambush Morgana. They manage to regain the Staff of Avalon, but realize too late that she has drained it of its power and siphoned Merlin's magic for herself. At that time, Morgana arrives and brutalizes Merlin without hesitation, but Aaarrrggghhh is able to summon the spirits of past Trollhunters, which possess the Gumm-Gumms guarding Trollmarket, using them to attack Morgana. Presumably slaying all of the possessed Gumm-Gumms, Morgana proceeds to come from underground, and confronts Jim in his new half-troll form, who has just slain Gunmar. She uses her power to toss Jim from Arcadia square all the way to the bridge, where she begins to attack him mercilessly. When Jim asks her what her problem is with him, Morgana reveals that Merlin cut off her left hand and used it to create the Amulet of Daylight, but uses this as an excuse to her advantage. She tries to cast Jim into the fiery twister, only for the latter to be rescued by Toby, who has emerged from a portal. Soon, she sees that the Trollhunter and company are attacking her from all sides. She uses her magic to restrain them all, only to be confronted by Angor Rot. Morgana offers him a final blow to Jim, but he instead punches her, where he detests Morgana, claiming he's no one's pawn. Seeing that Angor was redeemed, Morgana demands Jim what he told Angor, and strikes Jim before fighting Angor, the latter of which is able to restrain her, allowing Jim to ram the Sword of Daylight through both of them. While Angor bids him farewell, Morgana gloats about how the Sword can only work on trolls, before she casts a deadly spell to attempt murder on Jim and his friends. However, Jim is able to take the full blast of her spell, which knocks him unconscious. In his final moments, Angor spots the Shadow Staff, urging Claire to use it. Claire opens a portal to the Shadow Realm and tries to force Morgana through, but the latter blasts Angor into pieces and takes Claire with her into the portal. However, Claire is able to make another portal out of the Shadow Realm, but is snatched by Morgana's magic, who tries to pull her into the Shadow Realm by force. Claire tells Toby to destroy the Shadow Staff and throws it to Aaarrrggghhh, who holds it on the ground so Toby can smash the Staff with his warhammer. The Shadow Staff is destroyed, thus causing an explosion of dark energy which forced Morgana to release Claire and enabled Blinky to pull Claire out. Morgana shrieks as the portal closes and she gets trapped in the Shadow Realm. With that, Merlin gets all his magic back, and uses it to end the Eternal Night. Morgana's status is debatable, because it's possible that she remains in the Shadow Realm for the rest of her life, but at the end of the episode, Merlin got his magic back, but the only way he could get it back was that Morgana was killed as he has been saying for a long time, so it's possible she died off-screen due to the suction into the Shadow Realm. ''3Below'' Part 1 Morgana never appears in this series; however, her assault on Arcadia and creation of the the Eternal Night leave a huge impact in the events taking place. Aja, Krel, Varvatos Vex, and Zadra were shown to kill some of the Gumm-Gumms that Morgana used in her attack, and the Zeron Alpha and the first OMEN made by General Morando are revealed to have used the Eternal Night to keep the Royals occupied while the Mothership's programming is corrupted by the OMEN to go back to Akiridion-5 where Morando could crush the cores of King Fialkov and Queen Coranda. However, the OMEN is destroyed by Aja and the royal cores are kept safe, while the Zeron Alpha kidnaps Varvatos and takes him to the Moon where Morando's bounty hunters are after the Eternal Night has ended. Part 2 Morgana was mentioned many times by Toby, including the beginning of Part 2 when he goes to Eli Pepperjack's house and sees his conspiracy wall. Toby mentions that he met a couple wizards, referring to Merlin and Morgana. Later on, Colonel Kubritz shows General Morando the footage of Morgana making the Eternal Night while the latter is on his quest to get Gaylen's Core for himself so he can become a self-proclaimed "god". When Morando sees that Aja, Krel, Varvatos, Toby, and Aaarrrggghhh!!! used a Horngazel to enter Trollmarket, the portal closes and he and his OMENs can't catch up with them, but Morando, remembering that the fiery twister used to cause the Eternal Night in the first place came from underground, tells the OMENs that they can use the lasers beneath the bridge to enter Trollmarket, and upon finding Gaylen's Core, takes it for himself and eventually merges with it to become even bigger and more powerful than ever before. However, Morando is vaporized by Aja and Krel using Seklos's Cannon during the final battle of the series, and during said battle, Toby mentions her when he compares Morando’s strength to Morgana's. ''Wizards'' Despite her imprisonment, Morgana has been confirmed to appear in the upcoming third installment. It is unknown if she would be the main antagonist of the show, proving that she was still alive, or a posthumous antagonist, proving that she is either dead or trapped in the Shadow Realm for good. Category:Synopsis